cooking's not THAT hard
by micalily
Summary: nejiten [one shot] Team Gai learns to cook. Lee sees Sakura on the way and proceeds to woo her, leaving Tenten and Neji alone…


Hey all you people! This is going to be my first one shot! I hope you like it!

* * *

**Summery:** Team Gai learns to cook. Lee sees Sakura on the way and proceeds to woo her, leaving Tenten and Neji alone…

* * *

**Key:**_Emphasizing_

_**Thinking**_

"Talking"

Narrating

* * *

Cooking isn't THAT hard

A girl in a high ponytail and a Hyuuga walked into a old kitchen.

"You know, I really don't see why Lee's so head over heels in love with Haruno." Tenten told Neji.

"Hn."

"Neji, you need people skills."

"…"

"Never mind."

Tenten sighed as she started to chop up some ingredients for her soufflé.

Today, team Gai finally saw Tenten's cooking skills.

And she is quite amazing.

She's making a soufflé!

And Neji has no idea what he should be doing.

Well, training, but Gai had made this mandatory.

He _had_ to go.

"Tenten," Neji started.

"Yeah?"

"I need to cook some thing."

"what do you want to make?" Tenten asked.

"Something fast and easy."

"Um… Okay!" Tenten went to the farthest shelf and pulled out a book.

"Here, you can make a salad! This is really easy!"

Neji took the book from Tenten.

It read: **Salads for Dummies: favourite recipes in less than ten minutes!**

Neji frowned at the book. He did not like being called a dummy. He is the clan prodigy, and his female teammate just gave him a _dummy_ book.

Neji opened the book to a appetizing looking dish. **Taco salad **it read.

Neji decided to make this salad.

He quickly gathered everything needed.

Neji looked over at Tenten, who was making foam.

Neji shifted his attention back on the book.

* * *

Okay, first step:**Tear lettuce and spinach into bit sized pieces in a large bowl.**

Neji quickly shredded all the greens.

* * *

Step two:

**Brown the ground beef and add the seasonings.**

Neji stared at the book for a while and looked at the beef. It was red. It's suppose to be brown.

Neji poured a little oil into the frying pan and turned on the stove.

"Neji! Can you help me?" Tenten called from the other side.

Neji shifted over to see Tenten with her soufflé ready to bake.

"What?" He asked.

"Open the oven door." Tenten commanded.

Neji opened the oven door and felt a swoosh of hot air.

Instinctively, he backed away.

"It's hot." Neji said.

"Well, duh, it's an oven." Tenten smiled at Neji.

"…"

"Okay, can you open the door wider? Thanks." Tenten said as she slipped her soufflé in.

"…"

"Neji, you need to speak more." Tenten sighed.

Tenten and Neji stood quite close to each other until…

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The smoke alarm set off!

Neji looked at the pan he was warming.

And oh GOD! It had a blazing fire!

"Neji! You left your stove unattended!" Tenten screamed bloody murder.

Neji watched as Tenten tried to smother the fire.

Then he saw a small flame dancing on her bangs.

Her hair was catching on fire!

So Neji did the most sensible thing in a situation like this…

"Tsunami no jutsu!" Neji performed his hand seals.

A HUGE wave crashed on Tenten.

"AHHHH!" Tenten screamed.

"Crap!" Neji pulled Tenten out of the mess.

"Neji! You tried to kill me! YOU ALMOST SUCCEEDED!" Tenten scolded.

"…"

"Never mind… Let's get this cleaned up." Tenten started to pick up all the pots and pans.

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Tenten teased.

"…" Neji looked at her and started to pick up the pots and pans.

* * *

After a while…

Step six:

**Melt the shredded cheese in a double boiler.**

**_That can't be right…_** Neji thought as he looked at his completed salad. He had put the cheese in already.

Step five has read:

**Mix in all the ingredients.**

**_Stupid book._** Neji cursed as he dumped his salad into the frying pan.

Neji looked at the salad.

The cheese wasn't melting.

He started to glare at it.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Tenten asked.

"The cheese won't melt."

"Did you turn your stove on?"

Neji looked at the stove.

"I forgot."

Tenten had an expression of O.o

Neji turned the stove on.

And stared at it.

The cheese wasn't melting.

The damn cheese wasn't melting.

So, being the genius he is, he turned the heat to High.

Than he heard some sizzling.

And all of a sudden….

FLOOSH!

Neji had made his first flambé!

Neji did the first thing possible.

He grabbed the handle of the pan and ran to Tenten!

"Tenten! Tenten!" Neji called.

"What?" Tenten turned around and saw Neji coming at her!

"AHHH! Put it in water! Put it in water!" Tenten yelled.

Neji submerged the whole pan in dishwater.

Along with his salad that he spent a whole hour on.

The pan hissed than all was quiet.

Neji took the pan out.

He had soggy salad.

This did NOT please him.

"Neji, for our sake, NEVER cook again, okay?"

"…"

"Guess you'll have to find a wife who can cook." Tenten teased.

"…"

"By the way, Neji…" Tenten eyed the dish.

"What the heck is this suppose to be?" Tenten looked at the…something.

(Silence)

"So?"

"Salad." Neji replied.

"Salad?" Tenten looked at Neji.

"Yes."

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! NEJI! EVERYONE KNOWS YOU CAN'T BURN SALAD!"

Neji looked at his soggy, burnt salad.

"I just did."

"Oh."

* * *

Heehee… review! Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
